Die Wand
by Aelan Jung
Summary: VHOPE (Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung) Ada yang berbeda darinya. Tekadnya- Jung Hoseok l Kapten, bolehkan aku mengikutimu?-Kim Taehyung
1. Prolog

_Aku melihatnya_

 _Sosoknya yang berpendar_

 _Seolah ia adalah pusat semesta_

 _Disekelilingnya mayat bergelimpangan_

 _Kaki terputus_

 _Organ tubuh berhamburan_

 _Namun ia tak bergeming_

 _Matanya terfokus padaku_

 _Hanya padaku_

 _Seolah akulah semestanya_

Hoseok terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, peluh membasahi tubuh. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu dihantui mimpi dengan skenario serupa namun tak sama. Semakin dicoba dilupakan semakin sering pula ia memimpikannya.

Bagaimanapun ia tak mengenal sosok yang muncul di mimpinya, berdiri tegap dikelilingi tubuh-tubuh manusia tak utuh.

Bau mayat menguar menusuk hidung. Potongan tubuh, kepala tanpa tubuh, tubuh tanpa kepala, organ yang berhamburan. Hoseok tak habis pikir apa yag membuat mereka seperti itu.

Sosok itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya "Hoseok."

Hosoek memandanganya lama, ia menjulurkan tangan meraih sosok yang berpendar, menyenangkan memandangnya seakan tak terpengaruh oleh keadaan disekelilingnya.

Sebelum Hosoek sempat mencapainya, tubuhnya meleleh seperi es yang terpapar matahari. Kulitnya terkuliti, darah melumer dan organ tubuhnya berjatuhan.

Hening yang cukup lama "Aku menemukanmu."


	2. Chapter 1

_817 sebelum masehi_

Jangan bayangkan kau dapat menyesap kopi santai di sebuah kafe, atau berjalan santai menikmati suasana kota. Jangan harap kau temui transportasi canggih serba cepat atau teknologi yang sekali tekan permintaanmu terkabul.

Dunia kala itu terbatas dinding-dinding tinggi, dapat menemui serbuk kopi dan rempah adalah kebahagiaan tertinggi. Kuda kala itu adalah perjalanan tercepat, tetapi bukan tercanggih, sebab titel itu disandang oleh teknologi terkini yang mereka sebut "one true gear" atau sebut saja OTG. Sebuah mesin berbahan gas yang dapat membuatmu melompat tinggi dengan tuas yang bila ditekan mengeluarkan tali-tali yang menancap pada dinding tinggi.

Mungkin kerajaan mereka adalah satu-satunya umat manusia yang ada, tidak ada yang tahu. Sebab tidak ada yang berani melewati dinding tersebut, kecuali kau cari mati dimakan raksasa, ancaman terbesar umat manusia.

Kerajaan mereka terdiri dari dua dinding tinggi nan kokoh, dinding terluar melindungi wilayah Rathe, yang didominasi oleh daerah pertanian. Pusat pemasok makanan untuk wilayah yang lebih dalam lagi. Dinding kedua melindungi pusat kerajaan, disinilah sang raja tinggal, tak kan kau temui sawah atau ladang melintang hijau. Yang ada hanyalah pertokoan dan rumah warga yang berjejal-jejal juga kastil raja menjulang megah. Orang menyebutnya The Great Castellum

Disini kau belajar bahwa hidup bukanlah anugrah. Tetapi mati bukan pilihan.

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

Die Wand

Bab. 1

-Selamat Membaca-

"Taehyung tunggu aku! Oi idiot!" Jimin berteriak sepanjang lorong-lorong perumahan padat berjejal, sedikit terseok mengenakan jubah kebesarannya-besar dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Tahun ini mereka genap berusia 20 tahun. Kata orang usia yang legal untuk mencicipi surga dunia, tetapi alih-alih berusaha menggapai kesenangan, pemuda usia matang diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelatihan menjadi prajurit perkasa harapan umat manusia. Tak ada waktu mencari jati diri, kesuksesanmu diakui bila membabat habis raksasa diluar sana.

"Ayolah Jimin! Aku tak ingin tertinggal upacara pembukaan, kita dapat bertemu para Kapten legendaris!" Muka berseru semangat, Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin menyuruh berjalan lebih cepat.

Taehyung dan Jimin dua pemuda dari wilayah Rathe terlindungi dinding terluar, sayangnya 5 tahun yang lalu sebuah lubang menganga bukti terobosan raksasa membuat kedua anak itu yatim piatu. Hidup tak tentu arah. Takdir mempertemukan mereka kala mencoba mencuri makanan di sebuah toko.

Hidup semakin sulit sebab hanya wilayah terdalam yang bebas dari amukan raksasa rakus, pihak kerajaan rupanya tak senang dengan keadaan tersebut. Pelatihan prajurit dipercepat anak anak berusia satu dua tahun dibawah dua puluh pun diperbolehkan mengikuti pelatihan. Srategi dirancang matang-matang untuk menutup lubang dan membasmi raksasa di Rathe, tak mudah pun tak ada pilihan lain jika mereka tetap ingin mendapat pasokan makanan.

Tiba di gerbang lapangan upacara pembukaan, terlihat pemuda-pemuda berbaris rapi dengan tampang polos, tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapi, jumlanya tidak lebih dari angka seratus. Niat hati mengambil barisan terdepan tapi apa daya dia datang terlambat, Taehyung berbaris di belakang menggerutu menyalahkan Jimin.

"Berhentilah bergumam tak jelas Tae! Disini lumayan dingin untung orang di depanku tinggi." Jimin mengusap keringat di dahinya, menyibak poninya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang bukan sebab disemir, namun akibat sering terpapar sinar matahari ketika diladang, tinggi hanya 170 cm tidak pendek namun tidak tinggi juga. Bekerja diladang dan mengangkut hasil panen rupanya menghambat pertumbuhannya. Satu-satuya yang ia syukuri ialah kulit putihnya sebab dahulu selalu memakai salep pemberian ibu, terbuat dari ekstrak jagung kualitas super.

"Cebol diam saja!" Taehyung mencibir, pasalnya dengan tinggi 178 ia tidak terlindungi bayang-bayang orang di depannya. Berlainan dengan Jimin, kulitnya berwana kecoklatan, orang sekarang menyebutnya eksotis. Rambutnya berwana coklat madu warisan dari sang ibu, matanya tajam dengan alis tebal menukik. Jenis yang mudah memikat hati para gadis, namun sayang cita-citanya bukan wanita tetapi menjadi prajurit terkuat, terbius pesona para kapten legendaris.

Seorang pria usia pertengahan memasuki podium, mahkota emas terpasang di atas kepala. Jubah kebesaran menjuntai kelantai tergantung di pundaknya. Sembari membawa tongkat berhias batu mulia langkahnya mantap, matanya setajam elang memandangi calon prajurit berwajah polos, menanti titahnya.

"Wahai rakyatku! Calon prajurit harapan umat manusia! Di tangan kalianlah takdir berada! Serahkan jantung kalian padaku! Pergilah ke medan perang dan bawakan aku kepala raksasa itu!"

"Siap!" Semua calon prajurit menyahut, tangan terkepal di atas jantung, siap berkorban. Peluru ditembakkan pertanda peresmian mereka.

Sekali lagi raja menyapukan pandangannya, mengamati gurat emosi yang tergambar, menatap mata-mata penuh harapan di depannya. Bersiap ia meninggalkan podium.

Teriakan seorang prajurit muda terdengar dari tengah lapangan "Demi Raja Seokjin!". Tangannya terkepal ke atas

Semua prajurit berseru, mencari perhatian dari Sang Raja "Demi Raja Seokjin!"

Sayangnya Sang Raja hanya berhenti, kepalanya enggan ia tolehkan, hanya lirikan yang ia berikan selanjutnya langkahnya mantap meninggal podium.

Podium di ambil alih oleh pria usia pertengahan berkepala plontos "Mulai detik ini kalian resmi bergabung bersama kami. Selamat datang." Gemuruh tepuk terdengar, pria tadi berhenti sebentar menunggu keriuhan mereda

"Kita akan berangkat menuju markas pelatihan besok tepat saat matahari menyingsing, kemasi barang kalian seperlunya saja. Paham?!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

...

Bentuk _camp_ pelatihan jauh dari bayangan Taehyung, ruang tidur terdiri dari bilik-bilik kamar, setiap kamar terdiri dari 2 ranjang susun dan 4 lemari kayu reyot. Kasurnya keras berbau apek, Taehyung curiga jangan-jangan kasur ini tidak pernah dijemur. Satidaknya ia sekamar dengan Jimin, dan dari rumor yang beredar ruang makan camp selalu menyajikan masakan dari koki andalan. Dapurnya mengepul setiap waktu walau mereka sedang dilanda isu kekurangan bahan pangan.

"Tae aku ambil kasur atas." Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jimin

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu! Cepat ke ruang kelas aku tak ingin duduk di belakang."

Dua pemuda memasuki kamar mereka. Tubuh keduanya tinggi tegap, Taehyung dapat melihat kurva otot dari balik baju mereka.

"Oh Hai! Aku Mingyu dari daerah Rathe dan ini temanku Jungkook. Emm sepertinya kita akan sekamar,mohon bimbingannya." Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Taehyung dan Jimin sembari tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan pemuda diselahnya hanya menunduk ketika berjabat tangan.

"Hai juga! Aku Taehyung dan ini saudaraku Jimin, kami juga dari Rathe." Taehyung balas tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

"Oh ya ? Aku Rathe selatan, Jungkook juga. Kau ?" Mingyu berbicara cepat dengan logat khas daerah selatan. Matanya berbinar mengetahui teman sekamarnya berasal dari daerah yang sama.

"Kami Rathe utara, beruntung wilayahmu masih sempat terevakuasi." Jimin tersenyum sendu, daerah utara adalah daerah dengan kerusakan dan korban jiwa paling banyak ketika tragedi 5 tahun lalu terjadi. Sebab rakasa itu persis menjebol dinding mereka, daerah lebih jauh seperti tempat Mingyu berasal masih sempat terevakuasi.

"Maafkan aku Jimin aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa Mingyu, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Kami duluan ke kelas, ranjang kalian yang sebelah sana. Permisi." Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung. Melambaikan tangan pada teman baru.

Seruan Taehyung terdengar setelahnya "Akan aku carikan tempat duduk!"

Aula yang menjadi ruang kelas itu cukup luas, tempat duduknya bertingkat-tingkat menghadap satu titik tengah di depan, papan tulis besar dan sebuah meja tanpa kursi. Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk terdepan, melambaikan tangan ketika Mingyu dan Jungkook datang beberapa menit kemudian. Para prajurit muda mencoba berkenalan dengan orang disampingnya mencari sebanyak mungkin teman di tempat asing.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika 3 orang pria dewasa dan seorang wanita memasuki ruangan, mengambil tempat di depan semua prajurit, berdiri tegap membelakangi papan besar. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan, menyapu semua sisi aula menatap wajah prajurit di depan mereka. Yang ditatap memasang wajah sigap, mencoba menunjukkan keseriusan. Kecuali Taehyung, senyum lebar tak mampu ia tahan ketika melihat orang-orang di depannya. Prajurit terkuat harapan umat manusia. Idolanya.

"Halo semua, saya ucapakan selamat datang di _camp_ pelatihan." Wanita pirang tersenyum, suaranya lantang dan jenih.

"Perkenalkan saya Camella Martha Kepala Bagian Medis dan Administrasi di sini. Sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh saya akan memperkenalkan orang-orang yang akan membimbing kalian nanti." Tangannya menunjuk 3 orang pria disampingnya.

"Di sebelah saya adalah Kepala Divisi Satu :Riset dan Pengembangan, Kapten Kim Namjoon." Pria yang bernama Namjoon itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan ceruk di pipinya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, badannya tinggi dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna. Jimin menyenggol Taehyung sembari bersiul pelan.

Wanita tadi menunjuk pria yang berpostur lebih pendek, berkulit paling pucat, dan dari wajahnya terkesan ia tidak senang berada di aula itu, matanya sayu. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya untuk menguap. Sekali pandang Taehyung mengenalnya, seseorang yang berasal dari daerah yang sama dengannya "Selanjutnya adalah Kapten Min Yoongi yang mengepalai Divisi Dua: Srategi dan Pertahanan dan yang terakhir adalah Kapten Jung Hoseok, kepala Divisi Tiga: Penyerangan dan Taktik."

Orang yang dipanggil terakhir memasang wajah datar, matanya tajam seolah menilai kelayakan prajurit muda di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, wajahnya lonjong dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol. Semua orang menatapnya tak berkedip. Aura yang dipancarkannya dingin membuat bulu kuduk merinding, Taehyung tak sadar mengusap tengkuknya, ternyata benar gosip yang beredar.

Ketiga orang pria yang telah diperkanalkan dijuluki Kapten Legendaris, mitosnya mereka dapat membunuh berpuluh raksasa sekali perjalanan keluar dinding, bahkan pria dengan nama Jung Hoseok dikabarkan dapat membuat raksasa tertunduk dengan pandangannya. Banyak mitos lain yang beredar, seperti mereka yang terkadang memakan daging raksasa agar kebal dari senjata tajam atau agar mempunyai stamina tinggi. Sampai gosip murahan tentang betapa seringnya mereka bergonta-ganti pasangan, tak peduli itu wanita, pria atau yang setengah-tengah. Namun semakin banyak gosip yang menerpa semakin melangit juga pesona mereka.

"Ah ya aku lupa, jadwal kalian akan dibagikan setelah ini bersama perlengkapan yang lain, sebelum itu saya akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan dan fasilitas yang bisa kalian gunakan di sini."

Ia melanjutkan "Jangan bermuka tegang begitu, tenang hari ini kalian tidak akan berhadapan dengan kegarangan mereka." Telunjuknya mengarah ke samping. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, tertawa

Suara tawa terdengar, bukan dari para prajurit namun dari salah seorang Kapten yang ditunjuk.

"Kau bisa saja Martha." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengelus kepala wanita yang melontarkan lelucon tadi.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling melirik. "Kami permisi pergi dulu kalau begitu, saya harap kalian semua betah." Lanjut Namjoon masih dengan tangan diatas kepala Martha

Prajurit muda menjawab kompak "Siap Kapten."

...

Aktivitas di _camp_ pelatihan sudah dimulai bahkan sejak subuh tiba, para prajurit muda bersiap tampil sebaik mungkin di hari pertama pelatihan mereka. Tali-tali sepatu dikencangkan, tak lupa hati dan mental juga turut disiapkan. Suara sirine tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, suara monoton dari pengeras suara menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Kalian kutunggu di lapangan, larilah 20 putaran yang selesai pertama mendapat jatah makan lebih dulu."

Belum selesai Taehyung mengolah informasi yang diterimanya, Jungkoook menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Ayo cepat, yang paling lambat tidak akan kebagian makanan!" Teriaknya sambil menoleh kearah Jimin dan Taehyung yang menatapnya heran. Seketika itu juga terdengar suara kaki berderap sepanjang lorong.

Ketenangan pagi itu dalam sekejap berganti, kabut belum sempat menghilang, embun belum menguap. Tapi _camp_ pelatihan telah penuh dengan debu karena derap langkah prajurit. Semua berpikiran sama, menjadi yang tercepat

Taehyung tidak menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di ruang makan, namun ia juga bukanlah orang terakhir. Ketika masuk meja-meja di ruang makan sudah terisi sepertiganya, ia mengambil porsi makan dan mengedarkan pandangan. Mencoba mencari tempat duduk.

"Tae di sini!" Dari sudut ruangan Mingyu melambaikan tangannya.

"Dimana jimin ?" Tanya Jungkook yang hanya melihat Taehyung datang sendiri.

"Sepertinya ia tertinggal di belakang, a.. aku tak melihatnya ketika berlari tadi." Jawab taehyung dengan sedikit tersengal. Ia butuh beristirahat sebentar

Mingyu mengeluarkan dua porong roti dari kantongnya "Tak apa aku sudah menyembunyikan ini. Jaga-jaga kalian berdua terlambat."

Taehyung memandang dua orang lagi di sebelah Jungkook dan gantian memandang Mingyu disebelahnya

Mingyu tersenyum lebar "Oh ini Alenna Herz dan ini Choi Minho. Omong-omong mereka orang pertama yang sampai di sini. Hebat kan mereka ?"

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya antusias "Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya

"Choi Minho, salam kenal Tae." Tangannya menyambut uluran Taehyung, sembari tersenyum lebar. Wanita disebelahnya hanya menganguk

"Alanne." Ucapnya singkat, melirik tak berminat pada Taehyung.

Minho mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak wanita di sebalahnya "Ia memang seperti itu, Alenna orang yang pemalu jangan diambil hati Taehyung."

"Tak apa aku mengerti."

Sampai mereka semua telah selesai makan dan bel pertanda masuk kelas pun Jimin tak kunjung muncul.

...

Taehyung baru menemukan Jimin di ruang kelas, terduduk dengan kepala terkulai. Ia mendekatinya menyodorkan roti pemberian Mingyu

"Makanlah sebelum Kapten memasuki kelas."

Jimin hanya meliriknya sebentar, tersenyum dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil dua potong roti tadi. Sebelum taehyung bertanya alasan Jimin tidak muncul di ruang makan, Kapten Namjoon sudah memasuki kelas mereka, membawa gulungan besar kertas.

Penjelasaanya singkat namun jelas, menurutnya raksasa memiliki jantung di leher dan otak di dengkul sebab itu mereka telanjang dan bertingkah aneh. Untuk membunuhnya kau harus memotong leher mereka jangan melukai dengkul atau mereka akan bertingkah semakin membabi buta.

Saat ini alat yang digunakan adalah pedang dengan besi khusus yang ditempa oleh penempa berpengalaman dan ditambahkan dengan gelas agar tajam. Selain itu agar dapat mencapai lehernya yang tinggi digunakan alat bernama OTG. Sebuah tuas berbahan gas agar dapat berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat tinggi seperti terbang.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, mencoba terlihat mengerti. Sebaris kalimat awal penjelasan Namjoon ia mengerti namun selebihnya ia tak paham.

"Nah ini detail bagaimana tubuh raksasa itu dan macam-macam ukurannya. Tetapi kita belum tahu apakah ada lagi selain jenis ini diluar sana." Tatapan Namjoon menerawang membayangkan keadaan luar dinding

Sampai ia selesai menjelaskan sepasang mata tak melepas pandangannya pada Kapten yang memiliki otak cemerlang itu

Kim Namjoon aku menemukanmu

 **Halooo**

 **Setting tempat dicerita ini terinpirasi dari Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime isayama sensei dan tentang titik kelemahan raksasa itu saya plesetkan sedikit, maafkan saya sensei hehe**

 **udah lama kepikiran buat gabungin dua kesukaan saya jadi satu, dan jadilah Die Wand (my favorite ship meet my favorite manga)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, Don't forget to review :)**

 **Bye~**


End file.
